Reproches à mon Père
by Rebeldeway
Summary: Tu as toujours voulu que je sois comme toi. Rigide, dur, inflexible. Et si ce n'était pas ma personnalité? Et si j'avais été différent de toi, différent des Malefoys?" Drago en veut à Lucius... Song Fic NUMB, LINKIN PARK


NUMB-Reproches à mon Père.

One Shot basé sur la chanson NUMB de Linkin Park.

Auteur: RebeldeWay (Moi)

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et la chanson appartient à LINKIN PARK. Il n'y a que le scénario qui m'appartient... (so sad... XD)

Reproches à mon Père.

J'ai attendu que tu comprenne. En vain. J'ai voulu te faire comprendre. Toujours en vain. J'ai agité le bras. Tu n'as pas réagi. Tu n'as jamais réagi.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the presure of walking in your shoes  
_

Tu as toujours voulu que je sois comme toi. Rigide, dur, inflexible. Et si ce n'était pas ma personnalité? Et si j'avais été différent de toi, différent des Malefoys?

Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te décevoir. Recevoir tes éloges, tes félicitations, déclenchait en moi des sentiments jusqu'à l'or inconnus: la joie et l'amour.

Je t'aimais. Tu étais mon père; qu'aurais-je fait d'autre? Mais au fond de moi, je voyais bien que je ne voulais pas être comme toi.

_Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow  
_

J'étais coincé entre deux personnes, entre deux avis. Le tien, et celui de l'Autre Drago, qui me disait de fuir, de faire ce que je voulais, de me rebeller.

Je t'ai choisi. Tu étais mon père, qu'aurais-je fait d'autre? Mais au fond de moi, je voyais bien qu'il me fallait partir, fuir, voler de mes propre ailes.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

Chaque fois que ma vraie personnalité prenait le dessus, tu prenais ton air sévère, infaillible, celui qui me fesait peur. Tu me disait qu'être ainsi était mauvais.

Je t'ai cru. Tu étais mon père, qu'aurais-je fait d'autre? Mais au fond de moi, je voyais bien que tu me mentais, que tu me manipulais.

_Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow _

C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Potter. Je l'ai admiré au premier regard: il était libre, heureux, et rebelle. Exactement ce que je voulais être, moi aussi. Alors je lui ai tendu la main; je voulais que l'on devienne amis. Je lui dit ce que tu m'avais enseigné de dire. Ce qui était _bien_, d'après toi. Mais tu m'avais trompé. Ca n'a pas marché.

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you _

_J_'ai pourtant continué sur la voie que tu m'avais indiquée.

Je t'ai suivi. Tu étais mon père, qu'aurais-je fait d'autre? Mais au fond de moi, je voyais bien que ce chemin était trompeur, que dessus, j'allais tomber, et me blesser.

_Can't you see that your smothering me  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you _

J'ai voulu te montrer que tu avais tord, t'indiquer le droit chemin, te mener vers une nouvelle aventure. Mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le temps. Tu m'a entraîné avec toi sur un nouveau terrain, vers un nouvel horizon. Tu as marqué ma chair de ta philosophie. Mon poignet gauche, plus précisément.

_Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow_

Je t'ai pardonné. Tu étais mon père, qu'aurais-je fait d'autre? Mais au fond de moi, je voyais bien que tu me maltraitais, que cette trace allait laisser des séquelles bien plus grave qu'un symbole marqué au fer rouge sur ma peau.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Je n'ai pas réussi à changer. Tu m'avais presque fait un lavage de cerveau. J'étais coincé, j'étouffais...

_And every second I waste, is more than I can take_

J'ai tenu bon. Tu étais mon père, qu'aurais-je fait d'autre? Mais au fond de moi, je voyais bien que ce n'étais qu'une façade. Tu te jouais de moi.

_  
__I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becomming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you __  
_

Pourtant, tu m'a aimé. Potter m'a parlé de ce qu'il avait vu: toi, suppliant Voldemort de te dire si j'étais vivant. Ca m'a touché, presque ébranlé.

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you _

Mais j'étais fatigué d'être ce que tu voulais que je soit...

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

Je suis lâche. Ca aussi, c'est toi qui me l'a appris. Je suis lâche car ceci, je l'écris maintenant.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

Maintenant que tu es mort.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

Voilà! C'est fini! Qu'en pensez vous?

Reviews?


End file.
